I Love You, With No Reason Behind
by Dee Cavallone
Summary: Cinta Sejati tidak perlu alasan. Cinta sejati hanya dapat dirasakan. Tapi bila cinta itu dihujat oleh dunia, apakah cinta itu akan membawa kebahagiaan? / "Ahokitsune mini fanfic challenge" / AkaFuri's Fanfiction / Lemon but Implisit / Sebaiknya nyiapin tisu sebelum baca


**I Love You, With No Reason Behind  
**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction  
KnB © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei  
Story © Dee Cavallone  
Rating : M  
Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort  
Main Pair: AkaFuri (Akashi Seijuurou x Furihata Kouki)  
Summary : Cinta Sejati tidak perlu alasan. Cinta sejati hanya dapat dirasakan. Tapi bila cinta itu dihujat oleh dunia, apakah cinta itu akan membawa kebahagiaan? / "Ahokitsune mini fanfic challenge" / AkaFuri's Fanfiction / Lemon but Implisit / Sebaiknya nyiapin tisu sebelum baca  
WARNING: Miss typo, galau, Yaoi, rada gaje, siapin tisu pas baca, jangan lempar author setelah baca fiksi ini  
Don't Like? Just Leave! Tombol back dan close tersedia untuk anda  
Dee Udah kasih warning ya, kalo maksa baca jangan nyalahin Dee yah…. XXDD

* * *

Furihata memandang langit malam dari pintu kaca besar yang menghubungkan kamar ke balkon. Menaruh telapak tangannya pada kaca, memperhatikan bulan dan bintang yang tengah bersinar. Berapa kali pun dia berpikir, Furihata tetap tidak mengerti kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi. Seingatnya dia hanya pemuda kelas 2 SMA yang biasa-biasa saja. Namun demi segala keajaiban yang terjadi di dunia ini, tidak ada lagi hal yang lebih ajaib yang terjadi pada Furihata. Tepat 4 bulan yang lalu, di saat timnya dan para generasi keajaiban berkumpul dan bermain basket, seorang emperor bersurai merah, tiba-tiba datang dan memintanya –memerintahkannya– untuk menjadi kekasih sang emperor.

Masih bisa Furihata ingat teriakan tidak percaya Aomine dan sindiran tajam Midorima padanya. Bahkan anggota tim-nya sendiri meragukan hal yang terjadi. Karena tidak mungkin seorang Akashi Seijuurou dengan segala kesempurnaannya menyatakan cinta pada orang serba biasa dan tak punya kelebihan apa-apa seperti Furihata Kouki. Terlebih lagi mereka berdua sesama laki-laki, sistem dalam masyarakat tidak akan memaafkan keputusan mereka.

Furihata menghela nafas lelah, memandang kamar milik kekasih yang yang sangat mewah, bahkan Furihata takut hanya untuk duduk di sofa yang diletakkan tak jauh dari tempat tidur _king size_. Akashi dengan segala kemewahannya, dan Furihata dengan segala kesederhanaannya. Furihata merasa tidak pantas berada di kamar super mewah milik kekasihnya.

"Kouki, sedang apa?" seketika kamar yang tadinya gelap menjadi terang akibat saklar lampu yang dinyalakan.

"Sei-kun." Balas Furihata menatap sosok kekasih merahnya yang sekarang sedang berjalan menuju tempatnya berdiri.

"Ada yang sedang kau pikirkan, Kouki?" Furihata membiarkan lengan kokoh Akashi merengkuh pinggangnya.

"Hm-mm. Tidak ada kok, Sei-kun." Akashi tahu Furihata berbohong, namun kalau Furihata tidak ingin mengatakannya, Akashi tidak akan memaksa Furihata.

Akashi kini menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu Furihata, menghirup wangi khas Furihata yang menguar dari sekitar perpotongan lehernya, memberikan kecupan ringan pada lehernya. Mengerti akan keinginan kekasihnya, Furihata memberikan akses pada Akashi untuk bisa menghirup dan menciumi lehernya. Sebelah tangan Furihata naik ke kepala Akashi untuk mengacak surai merahnya.

"Se-Sei-kun…" Suara Furihata terserak dengan perbuatan Akashi yang sekarang tidak hanya menciumi lehernya, tapi tangan yang lihai mengendalikan bola bundar itu kini menyelusup masuk ke balik baju yang digunakan Furihata. Tangan nakal itu menggoda perut Furihata dan kian menanjak naik.

"Kouki…" Akashi membawa wajah Furihata menghadap wajahnya, kemudian mencium lembut bibir Furihata yang membuat Akashi selalu ketagihan untuk lagi dan lagi. Akashi memeluk Furihata erat dan membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Furihata secara insting merangkul leher Akashi, membawa Akashi untuk mendominasinya. Tanpa Furihata sadari, Akashi sudah merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur empuk. Akashi melepaskan ciumannya dan Furihata memanfaatkan hal itu untuk mengirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Sei-kun…" panggil Furihata gemetar, matanya memandang Akashi sayu, campuran takut, ragu dan hasrat yang meminta untuk dipuaskan.

"Kouki—" Akashi meneguk ludahnya, berusaha tidak langsung menerkam Furihata yang berbaring gemetaran di bawah kungkungan tubuhnya. Menggeretakkan giginya, Akashi bangkit dan duduk di pinggir ranjang.

Furihata kaget dengan sikap Akashi yang tiba-tiba menjauhinya. Furihata sangat terkejut tentu saja, atas sikap Akashi yang tiba-tiba menjaga jarak darinya. Furihata mendekati punggung Akashi, menyentuhnya dengan tangannya. Dapat Furihata rasakan tubuh Akashi berjengit ketika tangan Furihata menyentuh punggung kokoh itu. Furihata menyandarkan wajahnya pada punggung itu, merasakan punggung Akashi kembali menegang.

"Kou—" Akashi nyaris berbalik menghadap Furihata namun suara gemetar Furihata melarangnya.

"Jangan lihat ke belakang! Cu-cukup dengar saja dan jangan lihat aku…" pinta Furihata. Akashi terdiam dan menuruti permintaan Furihata. Furihata melirik ke atas dan mendapatkan Akashi kembali memandang dinding kamarnya.

"Se-Sei-kun, bo-boleh aku bertanya?"

"Hm."

Furihata meneguk ludahnya berulang kali, entah kenapa dia merasa tenggorokannya sangat kering. Dan hal itu membuatnya tercekat dan tidak mampu menemukan suaranya selama beberapa saat. Namun Akashi tetap setia menunggunya dalam hening.

"A-aku…. Ke-kenapa Sei-kun memilihku? Ke-kenapa Sei-kun mencintaiku? Maksudku, aku—kita sama-sama laki-laki… Dan orang-orang tidak akan memaafkan hal tabu ini…. Da-dan ayah Sei-kun juga tadi… Huks…" Furihata terhenti menahan isaknya.

"Se-Sei-kun bisa mendapatkan segalanya dengan mudah…. Bahkan banyak wanita yang bersedia untuk menikah denganmu…"

"Tapi aku mencintaimu, Kouki."

"Dan aku tidak bisa menghasilkan keturunan untukmu, Sei-kun! Kau akan menderita, semua orang, seluruh dunia akan mencemoohmu karena aku…. Ayah Sei-kun benar, kita memang sebaiknya tidak pernah bersama."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan segala tetek bengek itu. Aku mencintaimu dan akan menghabiskan seluruh hidupku bersamamu."

"Ta-tapi… Kenapa? Kau bahkan nyaris kehilangan segalanya…. Sahabatmu mulai menjauhimu, tim-mu mulai tidak menghormatimu, bahkan ayahmu juga mengusirmu… Itu semua karena aku! Aku membawa masalah untukmu, Sei-kun! Kumohon, kita akhiri saja ya…"

Akashi segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan menenggelamkan Furihata dalam pelukannya. Erat, posesif dan di saat bersamaan menimbulkan rasa aman bagi Furihata.

"Jangan pernah bilang hal itu, Kouki. Aku mencintaimu dan tidak akan melepaskanmu apa pun yang terjadi."

"Se-Sei-kun… Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa kau mencintaiku? Aku ini hanya pemuda yang super biasa, aku tidak punya kelebihan apa pun."

"Aku juga tidak tahu apa alasan yang membuatku sangat mencintaimu dan begitu tergila-gila pada sosokmu, Kouki."

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Bagiku, tidak ada alasan yang masuk akal untuk mencintai seseorang. Rasa cinta itu akan datang tanpa disadari, dan ketika kita sadar, rasa itu sudah tidak bisa dihentikan lagi. Sama seperti perasaanku padamu. Aku berusaha menepisnya namun aku tidak bisa menghindarinya. Apa kau sendiri tahu kenapa kau mencintaiku, Kouki?"

Furihata mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya langsung terperangkap pada mata sewarna delima yang memandangnya lembut dan penuh dengan rasa cinta.

"A-aku…. Aku mencintaimu, Sei-kun…. Aku mencintintaimu karena…..karena….." jeda, "…A-aku tidak tahu…. Aku mencintaimu tapi tidak tahu kenapa."

Akashi tersenyum, menyeringai, mendengar ucapan Furihata yang disertai semburat merah di wajahnya. Akashi membawa bibirnya untuk kembali mengecup bibir ranum Furihata.

"Apa kau tahu, Kouki? Cinta sejati adalah rasa cinta tanpa alasan. Cinta sejati tidak dapat dijabarkan, tapi hanya bisa dirasakan olehmu, dan olehku. Inilah cinta sejati kita berdua, hanya kita yang dapat merasakan ini. Persetan dengan pandangan orang, inilah kisah kita, kisah cinta sejati kita berdua."

"Se-Sei-kun…"

"Denganmu aku tidak peduli dengan segalanya. Aku akan melepaskan segalanya, kekuasaan, status, kekayaan, apa pun akan kulepaskan. Hanya kau yang tidak akan kulepaskan, kau milikku, Kouki."

Akashi kembali menciumi Furihata, merebahkan tubuh yang hanya berbeda 3 cm darinya namun terasa sangat ramping dalam pelukan Akashi. Akashi mencium bibir Furihata, meraup daging kenyal itu dengan rakus. Akashi tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi, terlebih ketika Furihata membalas menarik tubuhnya lebih dekat dan menggesekkan tubuh bagian bawahnya dengan tubuh bagian bawah Akashi.

Akashi semakin beringas mencium Furihata, menginvasi mulut Furihata dan mengajak lidah Furihata bertarung dengan lidahnya. Furihata membalas permainan lidah Akashi dengan gerakan malu-malu. Tangan Akashi pun tidak diam, perlahan Akashi membuka baju yang dikenakan Furihata dan membuangnya. Meraba tubuh atas Furihata yang telanjang dengan tangannya yang dengan cekatan mencari titik-titik sensitif tubuh Furihata yang kini gemetar menahan hasratnya.

Akashi menghentikan ciumannya, sekarang mulut dan lidah Akashi bergerak menelusuri dagu kemudian leher Furihata, memberikan tanda kepemilikan disana, lalu turun ke bawah. Berhenti di bagian dada rata Furihata, menggoda titik paling sensitif milik Furihata dengan hisapan dan lidahnya.

"Hn—Hnnngghhh!" Furihata berupaya menahan desahannya ketika tangan Akashi turut memainkan titk sensitifnya yang lain. Tangan itu mengelus, meremas dan memelintir dada Furihata, membuat Furihata melengkungkan punggungnya terhadap serangan Akashi.

Puas dengan bagian dada, tangan Akashi merambat turun, meraba bagian kelelakian Furihata yang mulai keras. Membelai dan memberi remasan lembut pada bagian itu membuat Furihata terbelalak dan berusaha menjauhkan tangan Akashi dari miliknya yang masih dilindungi oleh fabrik celana yang dikenakannya.

Akashi menahan tangan Furihata di atas kepala Furihata, memberi kebebasan untuknya menggoda tubuh sensitif Furihata yang mulai memerah dan mengucurkan peluh akibat perbuatannya. Perlahan Akashi menurunkan resleting celana Furihata dan membuang celana itu ke lantai. Kini tubuh Furihata polos tanpa ada apa pun yang menutupinya.

"Se-Sei-kuunn…" Furihata sungguh malu tubuh polosnya ditatap dengan tatapan lapar dari kekasihnya. Dia nyaris klimaks hanya dengan _fore-play_ dari kekasihnya itu. Seakan mengerti kebutuhan Furihata, Akashi membawa mulutnya bertemu dengan junior Furihata dan segera melahap junior Furihata, membuat Furihata semakin keras mendesahkan namanya ketika dia klimaks untuk pertama kalinya.

Furihata tergeletak lemas setelah klimaks pertamanya. Akashi memanfaatkan itu untuk membuka lebar kaki Furihata, mempersiapkan puncak acara yang hanya dihadiri oleh mereka berdua. Furihata dapat merasakan jari Akashi menggesek lubang di bagian belakang tubuhnya.

"Mmmhh…." Desah Furihata kembali saat jari itu semakin intens menggesek lubang kenikmatannya. Tanpa sadar Furihata mengangkat pinggulnya, mempermudah Akashi untuk melakukan persiapan.

Akashi tersenyum senang melihat kooperatif dari kekasihnya itu. dan Akashi semakin bersemangat untuk menginvasi lubang kenikmatan Furihata. Satu jari, dua jari, hingga tiga jari Akashi masuk dan berusaha melebarkan jalan masuk untuk miliknya yang tentu saja lebih besar dari tiga jarinya.

"Aaaannggghh~~~~~" Furihata terbelalak dan segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya mendengar suara desahannya yang terdengar sangat nakal dan manja. Sedangkan Akashi semakin menyeringai puas, titik kenikmatan Furihata ditemukan oleh tiga jari Akashi. Akashi kembali mengarahkan ketiga jarinya menyentuh titik itu, dan membuat Furihata menggelinjang liar di ranjang.

"Aaa—Sei-kun… Sei-kun… Apa itu? Hnngghh…. Rasanya aneh…. Aku takut… Sei-kun…." Furihata mulai menitikkan air matanya merasakan sengatan perasaan aneh yang asing. Furihata tidak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya, hanya dengan Akashi dia dapat merasakan berbagai perasaan asing yang tidak pernah dibayangkannya.

"Ssshhh…. Tenanglah, Kouki. Jangan takut. Ini bukan aneh, hanya saja kau belum pernah merasakan rasa nikmat seperti ini. Tenanglah, kau akan segera terbiasa." Ujar Akashi menenangkan Furihata. Mengecup kelopak mata Furihata yang digenangi air mata, kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Percayalah padaku, Kouki." Lanjut Akashi. Furihata mengangguk menjawab Akashi. Furihata memutuskan untuk mempercayai kekasihnya itu.

Akashi membuka kemeja yang dipakainya, melemparkan bajunya entah kemana. Kemudian Akashi menurunkan resleting celananya senndiri, mengeluarkan juniornya yang sudah siap untuk melakukan invasi ke dalam tubuh Furihata.

"Kouki, tenanglah. Aku akan masuk." Ujar Akashi sembari mengarahkan juniornya pada lubang Furihata. Furihata menahan nafasnya merasakan sesuatu yang panas dan basah mencium lubang bagian bawahnya. Furihata mencengkram seprai tempat tidur Akashi ketika Akashi menyatukan diri mereka.

"Aarrkkhh… Aaahh…" Furihata melenguh kesakitan saat bagian bawahnya dimasuki. Rasanya tubuh bagian bawahnya robek dan Furihata mengeluarkan air matanya lagi. Akashi yang melihat Furihata kembali menangis, mengehentikan kegiatannya dan kembali mencium Furihata, berharap Furihata akan mengentikan tangsinya.

"Kouki…"

"Huks…. Sei-kun…. Aneh… Aku aneh…. Aku takut, Sei-kun…."

Akashi membungkam mulut Furihata dengan mulutnya. Menciumnya lembut tanpa paksaan, hanya untuk menenangkan kekasih cokelatnya yang ketakutan. Furihata menikmati ciuman lembut yang diberikan Akashi padanya. Air mata mulai berhenti dan dia membalas ciuman lembut Akashi. Selagi mereka berciuman, Akashi kembali menggerakkan dirinya memasuki Furihata. Sepertinya Furihata tidak menyadarinya karena terlalu menikmati ciuman lembut Akashi. Akashi melepaskan ciumannya dan memandang lembut Furihata.

"Kouki, aku sudah masuk."

"E-eh? Bo-bohong…"

"Aku tidak bohong." Akashi menggerakkan tubuh bawahnya.

"A-aahhh—Sei-kuuun—nggghhh…" Furihata dapat merasakan bagian dalamnya diaduk-aduk oleh Akashi.

Akashi bergerak konstan, berusaha membuat Furihata nyaman dan terbiasa dengan bagian dirinya tertanam dalam tubuh Furihata. Furihata sendiri menikmati gerakan yang dibuat oleh Akashi. Bahkan ketika Akashi bergerak makin cepat dan keras, Furihata semakin vokal memohon untuk lebih. Pergulatan keduanya berlangsung sepanjang malam, sampai akhirnya Furihata jatuh pingsan akibat sensasi yang terus membuatnya ketagihan. Akashi menatap kaget Furihata yang pingsan ketika mereka tengah melakukan ronde entah yang keberapa. Kemudian Akashi tersenyum dan mengeluarkan dirinya dari dalam tubuh Furihata. Tesenyum lembut, Akashi mencium dahi Furihata.

"Oyasuminasai, Kouki." Lalu Akashi pun merebahkan diri di samping Furihata, menyusul Furihata ke dunia mimpi.

**.**

Keesokan harinya, Akashi terbangun sendiri. Tidak ada Furihata yang berbaring di sebelahnya. Akashi menoleh ke seluruh kamar untuk mencari sosok _brunette_ kesayangannya. Namun hanya selembar kertas yang Akashi temukan pada ranjang di sebelahnya. Akashi membaca tulisan kekasihnya dan dengan kalap mandi dan keluar dari rumahnya.

_**To Sei-kun,**_

_**I believe our love is the destined love, the true love**_

_**But if this love is not blessed, this love can burden us**_

_**I don't want you to suffer, I'll disappear for your happiness**_

_**I love you,**_

_**I love you,**_

_**I love you so much**_

_**Goodbye, Sei-kun.**_

_**F.K**_

END

* * *

Wuiiihhh….. Selesai…. Minna~~~ Fiksi M pertama Dee untuk fandom KnB…. Gimana? Gimana? Gimana? (digebuk pembaca)

Buweeeeehhhh…. Kenapa Dee digebukin ssu? Jahat ssu….. Huweeeehhhhh…

Are? Dee yang lebih jahat buat Akashi dan Furihata menderita? Eeeehh? Nggak kok… Biasa aja…. Memang Dee buat apaan ya? *siul-siul* *sok innocent* (digebukin lagi)

Moouuuu! Daripada digebukin, mending kan reader kasih komentarnya dari kotak review…. Dee tunggu komentarnya~~~~ (tapi gak pake ngegebukin yah!)

Mdn 17042015


End file.
